A Bloody Chain
by Mariclast
Summary: There was no way that this twisted world could be the same one as the one of her mom s tales. Although how much she wanted to escape from that new shattered reality, it was too dangerous for her to go around alone, and besides, there was someone who wouldn t let her go anywhere so easily. Slight Frans/Saliza (Sans x Aliza). Two-shot. AU (Horrortale based)


_**A Bloody Chain**_

**Disclaimer:** I totally _**DON´T**_ own _**Undertale **_or _**Horrortale**_ stories, I´m just using its characters for fun.

Part 1: A twisted reality.

My mom always used to tell me stories, but not that normal and typical fairy tale like stories, cause unlike those ones, her stories were completely true. It was her adventures in the Underground, the place where monsters reside. When she was young, she fell down into the Underground and then, she saw them…The legend about the monsters trapped in Mt. Ebbot…was real…and she checked it with her own eyes…Many people say that she´s crazy, that the legend is just an old story, and they treat her like a liar…but I believe her…I just…can truly tell that she´s not lying…because every time that she tells me a story…her eyes shines and a true bright smile comes to her (sometimes) emotionless expression…There´s no way she could lie while smiling so beautifully…but nobody seems to understand that…I´ve been hearing her tales since I can remember…and they are really fascinating…so much that…I want to go there too and meet up all her old friends…but I just can´t…at least…not for now…

That amazing world…it has been out of my reach for a long time now…I know that it´s forbidden to go to Mt. Ebbot but…I thought that she didn´t cared about that stupid rule…Well, she didn´t seem to care the first time she went there, right? ...Then…why now? …I´m still not sure…but I think I maybe know the reason why…She may not say it…but she surely demonstrates it: she feels guilty about leaving them…She really wanted to save them…freed them…but yet…she didn´t…and she doesn´t know why…It´s just like something were playing with her mind in those time and then…all her plans went wrong…Before she could notice it…she was already out the Underground…after have killed the monster King…Since then…every time she looks at her hands…she starts to shake…It seems like they are stained with the trails of her murders…although there was no blood in them…just some dust…

You may be wondering why I want so badly go to the Underground…and…well…the answer is simple: there´s no place for my family and me here on the surface…The citizens treat us like trash…all cause we aren´t rich and cause my mother is a ¨liar¨…someone who broke the most important rule of the city…Only cause that…cause that ¨childish mistake¨ of her…everybody treats us like we weren´t humans anymore…Seriously…Do we really deserve this treatment if…we are just the same as everyone? …Well, now that I think of it…it´s true that we aren´t like them…No matter what they say…**WE **are real people, because we surely have feelings and emotions that they lack…For me, **THEY** are the **TRUE MONSTERS** of this world and not the ones underground…and I rather say…I was completely right…

It all happened so suddenly…that I can´t remember with exactness how it started…but I´m totally sure of how it ended…Since mom came back from the Underground, there have been happening strange things and a lot of people (mostly other citizens) have disappeared. As I remember, the citizens said that something was attracting people to Mt. Ebbot surroundings again, making them disappeared without any trace, and then, without any real proof of it, they blamed my mother. No matter what she said to deny it, the citizens just didn´t listen to her and then they gave a great punishment to our family…which resulted to be the death…They killed my parents without even blinking an eye…just like that…That was supposed to be my end too…if not were that I ran away just in time…and I went to the only place where I knew they would never follow me…the place that they despised as much as they hated us and feared the most: The Underground.

I ran away…with my dress as my only possession now…and filled with tears of hate and despair falling from my eyes as I run. My mom…my dear mother was killed by monsters in humans´ clothing…She didn´t deserve that…She absolutely didn´t deserve that…Such a good person was killed over such a stupid statement…and the worse was that **THAT** was my ¨destiny¨ too now…but I´m not going to let that happen…Although there´s still a lot of things that I want to do here in the surface…I **MUST **go to the Underground if I want to stay alive…Maybe the old friends of my mom could help me…maybe if I freed them I can have a…revenge? …I know what mom would say: ¨That´s not right¨…but I just can´t help it…I want to avenge her…she wasn´t the bad person of the story, and yet, everybody has treated her like so…I can´t take it anymore…I know that monsters will gladly help me if I tell them what happened…They deserve to be free…and my mom deserved to live just as much as any other **TRUE HUMAN**…Don´t take me wrong, I don´t hate people…I know that there´s still good guys in this world, but that citizens don´t really deserve their comfy lives…specially not after committed such an ugly sin…

If it were possible…I would like that my very first visit to the Underground were in a total different situation…but I guess that´s not how things work in the real life, right?... I ran as fast I could…just to reach Mt. Ebbot sooner than later…hurried to go there not just because I wanted to see it with my own eyes…but because I was desperate to get help…any kind of help possible…And then…I finally reached my goal…and as my mother once did…I fell into the Underground…When she did it…it was a completely mysterious and supposedly ¨dangerous¨ place…but now…I know that here´s nothing like that…As I fall down…I only feel safe…cause I know I´m not falling into somewhere dangerous…no…I´m falling into what could be named as the paradise under the earth…a place where everybody are good (although some may not demonstrate it at first) and there´s true peace everywhere…There…in such a ¨small¨ place, there´s more safety and happiness than in any other possible place on the surface…If I ask for their help and free them…maybe a new war will start but…things can´t just stay like this…If we want to change this corrupted world, we need to take more drastic options…Maybe this isn´t the best choice…I know…but there are things that need to be done…even if you think that what you´re doing isn´t the best you could do…the best you could choose…I´m sure about this and I´m not going to regret my decision now, monsters deserve to live on the surface just as much as humans does!...

_And then, with these thoughts in mind, a new foolish human got into the Underground. Sadly, her so dreamed monster´s world was now completely different from how it was before. She escaped from a cruel world into a more twisted reality, from where she could not so easily run away, and when she finally found out that truth, _**all her hope was now nowhere to be found**_._

N.A: Hey, hello everyone! Yeah, I know, Aliza is so OoC right now. What could I say? It just ended up like this, hopefully, she will be more in character for the next part (or at least I hope so). Well, yeah, I´ve been wondering for a while: Frisk and Aliza aren´t the same character, right? But according to some fanarts that I´ve found, they are, so I got confused and then this idea came up to my head. I don´t know much about Horrortale´s full story, but I´m almost completely sure that this wasn´t Aliza´s true situation. Anyway, it was just an idea that I wanted to write down (although how crazy it is). Hope you guys liked it!

P.S: I know, there wasn´t any Frans or Saliza scenes on this part, but I didn´t lied on the summary! Hopefully, the second part will contain them, so if you just read this for that reason, please be patient and wait for the next update. See you soon!


End file.
